


Let me hear you

by aucellaq



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Angst, Bad Communication, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stripping, also my first official porn wow, blowjob, but they make up, im new here idk how tagging works, rough, this is a big step from my bandfic days i tell ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aucellaq/pseuds/aucellaq
Summary: “Desperate tonight, are we?” Molly whispered, framing his doubt with something hotter, something Caleb wouldn’t think of as demeaning. He wasn’t glass, and didn’t want to be treated like it, but Molly had seen the man break in a thousand pieces before and never wanted to see him so helpless again.-Molly wants to be with Caleb with his hole heart - and fuck him with his whole cock, not surprising, but he's got an issue with partners who can't communicate what they want aloud, and tries to get through to Caleb the only way he knows best: lots and lots of fucking teasing.





	Let me hear you

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks ago i got an urge to write porn and this happened, but then i found out i had to wait forever to get an account, so i wrote like ten other fics in that time. those i'll put up when i get around to edit it. anywho, enjoy my first piece of fanfiction in literally 7 years, hopefully it won't gain the kind of attention the old one did and haunt me, but i'm not convinced tbh,,
> 
> either way, i fckin love crit´s new season and this is the only way i know how to show love

Molly watched, legs spread and growing hard-on covered by his pants, while Caleb got to remove his jacket. Below it he was still dirty; shirt ruffled by the edges and torn up the sides, holes at the collar and sleeves, and yet the tiefling had to suppress his groan.

  
“Must this happen whenever I undress for you?” Caleb asked as he dragged the shirt over his head.

  
Molly answered with a low humming. Eyes wandering the human´s backside like he was watching prey willingly coming into his trap. His tail flicked with interest, already so impatient to get on with things, but it was not often Caleb went and did things on his own accord, so Molly wanted to savor every moment of it.

  
“You’re sweet,” he finally said, leaning on the small table next to him.

  
Making Fjord leave their room had been no small deal after rousing Jester to look for trouble downtown. Blessed be that man´s instincts with her, even though he knew she was perfectly able to find and escape trouble herself. And yet she never denied him the help, even when it wasn’t needed at all.

  
Caleb wasn’t as theatrical with his feelings. Among the others he was still quiet and observing of danger, but alone, that demeanor changed, if only slightly.

  
Molly couldn’t suppress his purring when Caleb touched his pants, and then stopped, looking over his shoulder to meet Molly´s eyes.

  
“Something wrong, darling?” Molly asked through his hand, which he was sluggishly resting his face in.

  
“Am I expected to do everything?”

  
Molly wanted to say it was the accent that did it, most of it, at least, but when Caleb actually went and made bratty demands like that Molly instantly obliged.

  
Molly hadn’t even shrugged out of his jacket, which was an easier task than expected, when he rose to his feet and wandered the few steps to his not so secret lover. Of course the others knew, not like anything could be kept secret for very long as soon as Nott would announce she spent the night with the ladies whenever Molly fluttered his lashes at Caleb. Not that Nott was annoyed by it, in fact Molly had first believed she was jealous that somebody else than her could get into Caleb´s space like that, but she seemed quite happy to see him let others in.

He walked once around Caleb, sucking in the smell of ink and coal, and sighed whimsically as he stopped behind him. Brushing jeweled hands by Caleb´s hips, but hardly touching before resting them on his warm stomach, he sighed against him.

  
“Of course not,” Molly whispered against his neck, and nibbled at the skin as his fingers traveled down.

  
Caleb shivered, touch still foreign and terrifying to him, but Molly was careful. By now he knew the most of it, but certainly not everything, so he sensed for every crane and nook of Caleb´s unease and worked around it. Molly loved questions of security in the act, knowing how to make them sensual and breath-catching enough to stay in the mood, but so far it hadn’t proven helpful with Caleb. So he found a new way of asking. His hands did not travel or explore like they pleaded to, but hinted, waiting for the other to lean into the touches he wanted.

  
And this time he wanted all of them.

  
Molly got the belt open with minimal effort, now knowing how Caleb secured it every day, and once he was pushed to the buttons and bindings below, it wasn’t more than a few nifty tricks before he had it open.

  
Caleb escaped a breath that melted Molly´s bones, but he didn’t lean forward the way he hoped for. Usually at this point he would be thrusting into his meddling fingertips, allowing him to go much, much further, but he did not.

  
Caleb reached his ass backward, searching for a different feeling.

  
On purpose, and from a habit he’d gotten around Caleb, Molly always leaned a bit back, so his crotch didn’t touch him just yet. He told Caleb it was to keep anticipation, but it was a lie and they both knew it. Molly didn’t want him to know how careful he was being.

  
Caleb leaned further back, almost making the position awkward, but finally Molly understood and let himself straighten till he pressed his hardness against Caleb´s ass.

  
“ _Scheiße_ ,” Caleb breathed, and immediately Molly felt something grow under the slight opening of his trousers.

  
“Desperate tonight, are we?” Molly whispered, framing his doubt with something hotter, something Caleb wouldn’t think of as demeaning. He wasn’t glass, and didn’t want to be treated like it, but Molly had seen the man break in a thousand pieces before and never wanted to see him so helpless again.

  
Caleb´s breath slowed, and he whined when Molly pressed him from the front and back, smiling at the reaction.

  
“I could just stay like this,” he cooed, trailing his fingers around the stretching fabric, “just on the surface of you, not even close to your skin.”

  
Caleb breathed out hard. Molly knew what it meant. He wanted Molly to get in there, but damn be, this once he wanted to _hear_ it.

  
“Sorry? I’m afraid I don’t know the language of breathing.”

  
Almost, Caleb snapped at him, but in his position it was probably hard. Molly was fluid in breaths and gasps and moaning, and Caleb knew that so well.

  
But he should also know that beyond anything, Molly needed words to work with, to know that his attention wasn’t entirely unwanted. Caleb´s body said so much all at once, but his mouth was this monster of denial that Molly couldn’t conquer. It hissed and bit and broke, sometimes from seemingly nothing, and it could not be tamed with silence.

  
Caleb continued to protest in breaths and motion, so Molly pushed it another notch. He bit at the tip of his earflap, no teeth, but the lips, making the act so utterly unfulfilling for the both of them, but so necessary to make Caleb understand.

  
“Molly,” Caleb moaned, likely hoping his tone was enough, but Molly needed more.

  
“Yes, darling?” he whispered, letting his tail flicker as it trailed up Caleb´s leg, teasing just at the outer edges of the pants. It wouldn’t even be close to the kind of touch they both wanted.

  
“Just …”

  
“Just what, dear?”

  
“Stop that.”

  
Molly tensed for a moment, and then Caleb did as well. Molly stopped touching and stopped pressing, and Caleb moaned at the loss of feeling.

  
“No, no not _that_ , stop –“

  
Molly pressed again, engulfing in Caleb´s warmth, but still not enough. Still just on the surface. Still waiting for the words he ached to know. Caleb could tattoo it on his rough skin and it still wouldn’t mean what it did when it passed his lips in a moment of breathless delight.

  
“Stop what?” Molly asked, urging him to go on with his lips pressed closely against his ear.

  
“Teasing,” Caleb growled lowly, pushing himself even closer to Molly´s chest. “Im here, aren't I? I wouldn't be if I wanted otherwise.”

  
“Oh I know,” Molly said, lips nibbling at the flip again. His erection was beginning to pain him, so he could only imagine what Caleb´s must be like. Of course, he didn’t really have to imagine. He could feel it throbbing and oozing under his palm. “Was it up to me, you would already be on the bed shivering through the orgasm, but it isn’t. I need it to be up to you too, Caleb.”

  
The man shivered when his name traveled over Molly´s lips.

  
“I can do anything you want me to darling, but you and I have suffered so much we did not want, even if it seemed we did.”

  
Caleb was still, his breath quickening. Molly knew this was tipping the line, and he had fallen far too many times, but it was important enough to stomach one more night alone in the sheets.

  
“What do you want from me?” Caleb said through gritted teeth.

  
“I want _you_ , if that wasn’t already obvious. But I want more than just the sound of you, no matter how much that satisfies me. I can’t give myself away knowing you might not be wanting me.”

  
In a flash, Caleb wrestled out of Molly´s grip and turned around, facing the two men against each other. Noses so close and breaths touching freely. Caleb´s eyes burned into his.

  
He grabbed Molly´s coat by the scruff, but instead of throwing him out of their room, he began ripping off his clothes, all while pressing hot and angry kisses on his lips.

  
“You absolute –“ The coat dropped. Caleb´s fingers began to work on his pants. “– fucking brute of a man –“ the decorate belt was ripped out and the tight tight pants were nearly wrecked hadn’t Molly helped out of them. Of course he wasn’t wearing underwear. “Unbelievable,” he breathed annoyed.

  
Caleb showed him on the bed. Molly was panting, but not nearly as hard as his lover.

  
“You,” Caleb pointed at him, but lost his word as he saw how Molly was smiling.

  
“Wow,” he said, sharp teeth bare as he licked them. “Wow _wow_. Where has _that_ man been hiding?”

  
Caleb looked as if he could punch him. But he didn’t. He went on his knees and didn’t take a moment to ask before grabbing Molly´s cock and licking the head. His tongue twirled and twisted around the ooze of pre-cum Molly hadn’t even noticed before, and hardly noticed now as he was too busy trying not to throw his head back and scream.

  
Caleb circled expertly, finally learning from the practice he’d had before, probably for a moment like this. So he could force Molly to silence.

  
Molly tried to pop up on his elbows, but the human pushing him down by the chest stopped it. “Look in the ceiling or close your fucking eyes,” he said, and it was all Molly could do not to come right then.

  
But Molly knew how to play, and the game Caleb put on the table wasn’t new, but it was with him, and the surprise has caught him pants down.

  
“Fuck Caleb,” he moaned, obeying as he squeezed his eyes shut and laid back. The bed wasn’t made for two, and his head kept hitting the wall, but he didn’t care right now. Right now Caleb was on his knees and Molly was dying.

  
Caleb continued to work on the head a little more, till his tongue moved down the shaft slowly. He took up one hand to pump around the base, letting the calloused skin work its magic. His other hand was nowhere to be found, but Molly had his guesses to where I’d gone.

  
But of course, despite the surprise, Molly couldn’t lose his tongue even if it was cut out.

  
“Yes, _yes_ right there – that’s the spot. You’re – _oh_ , you’re doing so well.” That among other praises rolled over his lips alongside various moans and more groaning.

  
Caleb however, wasn’t saying much as he worked Molly´s cock. His breath and his tongue spoke for him. The slobbering noises mixed with the long drawn out breaths like he was under water did everything to ruin Molly.

  
Eventually though, he got impatient, and brought his hands up to Caleb´s head to guide his mouth down, but it was slapped away with a growl he could feel over his cock, and he got busy holding back his orgasm once more.

  
Then, the mouth and the hand were gone, and Molly whimpered from the loss. He opened his eyes and saw Caleb standing up, sliding out of his pants before he returned the gaze.

  
“Do you still want to know what I want?” he asked defiantly.

  
_No_ , screamed Molly´s insides, but his mouth was a traitor. “I know you wanted me to shut up, but that’s it,” he said, still panting for breath and sweating pearls.

  
“I reduced you to a puddle, and you’re still uncertain?”

  
“Oh no, quite the opposite, my dear.” Molly moved to sit up, but Caleb´s quick growl got him down again.

  
He shifted in the bed, moving so he could lay stretched out, even if it meant he had to crane his neck to look at Caleb´s naked figure as it moved toward him, leaning over the bed. He was hard and dripping, but his face suggested he may as well be reading some dusty old history book.

  
“I just like honesty,” Molly went on, inclining his head to the side. “Comes with the package of only really living for two years. I have no idea what people really want unless they say so, to be honest.”

  
Caleb´s look changed, less offended and more suggestive, like it was him searching for something now. Without a word, he crawled on Molly´s stomach, leaned down and pressed his lips, softer now, against Molly´s. His hands crawled into his hair from the neck, running through the roots till he reached the horns and gripped them just the way Molly once said he liked.

  
“I want _you_ ,” Caleb whispered into his mouth between kissing. “Not your performance or your odd shells, not your games or playful ways of bending me: you. With me and in me. Is that, what you wanted to hear?”

  
Molly couldn’t hide his smile. And he couldn’t stop himself from finally sitting op, so Caleb slowly glided right down to his dick, and grabbed him by the head to deepen the kisses.

  
“You –“ he breathed, quickly lowering one hand to Caleb´s ass and teasing a finger to his hole, satisfied to find it ready and needing, “– you play me just as much, sweetheart.”  
Answering with a low moan, Caleb also began to grind his cheeks against Molly´s cock, while his own still rested between them. They spent a while, making out and teasing more fingers into Caleb´s hole, till it was stretched satisfaction.

  
Caleb said nothing when Molly lowered him on his length, only moaned at the feeling of gliding over his head and sinking slowly to the bottom, taking it all in a stride.

  
Usually, this was when Caleb would lose all ability to speak, so Molly was more than surprised when he pressed his face against his neck and began to whisper.

  
“Words are – ach – so difficult. So hard to blend right. When I realized you understood me without them I – oh – thought I wouldn’t need it. I am sorry, if it made you doubt my feelings.”

  
Molly could not describe how he felt. Still inside of Caleb, who squeezed to deliciously around his cock, and learning that not only did Caleb trust him, but trusted him enough to leave behind his most adored tool and let him take the reins.

  
Yes, they only knew the surface of each other´s walls, but neither wanted them broken, they wanted them to mend together stronger. So instead of answering, risking he might probe for more than he should, he asked if he should move.

  
Caleb nodded into his neck, “Ja,” he said, and that was enough.

  
Molly began with a gentle rocking, but as the pleasure became unbearable he went faster, and Caleb went right with it. Grinding his own cock against their stomachs until Molly reached down to pump it for him. Words started to flow from Caleb in his native tongue, but Molly guessed even if he understood, it would still be intelligible blabber.

  
“That’s it,” Molly whispered, “don’t hold anything back for me.”

  
Molly came before Caleb did. The man had an incredible stamina and almost rode Molly´s dick into a second round before finally spilling on his shirt. But he _did_ fall asleep first, after rolling off Molly´s softness and curling up in his arms, suddenly as small and frail as Molly sometimes thought of him.

  
Molly pressed a kiss against his forehead and dragged the sheets up, though it hardly covered them both.

  
Usually, washing up would be smartest before going to sleep, and Molly had expected more to the night before settling in. But the confession had ruined them both, so he slipped into the same careless rest as his lover, though not before reminding himself to get the shirt thoroughly cleaned, to avoid the inevitable teasing from the team.

  
Still, he smiled, sighing into Caleb as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> if i get even the slightest kudos or commentary ill for sure update, thats about the size of my ego 
> 
>  


End file.
